


learning you, still

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Phil hurt his hand so Dan has to shave him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Somehow he’s never shaved Phil. It seems kind of odd, looking back. They’ve done so much for each other, to each other. It’s like his brainexpectedhim to have done it at some point or another and is now thoroughly confused and disoriented.





	learning you, still

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: brief injury descriptions and thoughts of blood. Dan doesn’t hurt Phil at all in this, though.

“I still can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Dan mutters, mostly to himself. He rearranges his little collection of shaving cream, towel, and razor, on the bathroom counter. The sink is filled with warm, clean water. 

Phil is sitting on the toilet, pouting at him. “You can’t back out now.”

“I’m not going to.” Dan picks up the razor. There’s something about putting something that sharp anywhere near Phil’s face that fundamentally freaks him out. He’s not sure why, really. 

“My mum _and_ the doctor said not to shave with my left hand,” Phil reminds him, unnecessarily. 

“I _know_.” Dan points the razor at him. “I did too.”

Somehow he’s never shaved Phil. It seems kind of odd, looking back. They’ve done so much for each other, to each other. It’s like his brain _expected_ him to have done it at some point or another and is now thoroughly confused and disoriented. 

When Phil had fallen and badly cut open his hand, his dominant hand of course, it hadn’t even occurred to Dan he wouldn’t be allowed to shave without it.

Phil waves that hand in front of his face now, covered in bandages, antiseptic cream, and stitches underneath all of it. “Come on, Dan!” 

Dan sighs and applies the shaving cream. The smell calms him down. It smells like Phil when he’s the cleanest and coziest. 

“With the hair, not against it,” Phil reminds him, trying to keep his face perfectly still. Dan’s mouth twitches.

“I have shaved before.” He slides the razor down Phil’s face. It’s fine. He rinses the blade in the sink and does it again. 

Phil looks like he wants to smile but is staying perfectly still instead. When Dan moves away to rinse again he smiles, looking like some kind of proud father. Dan rolls his eyes. 

“See, I’m not bleeding yet or anything,” Phil says, still with that smug smirking look in his eyes.

“Don’t tempt me.” What an asshole.

They’re silent for another few passes of the razor, another few rinses. Dan relaxes and leans against the counter a bit. Phil hooks his leg around Dan’s ankle, holds back a yawn. “You’re so slow.”

Dan doesn’t reply, biting his lip as he moves Phil’s head up and starts on the underside of his chin and neck. He’s nervous again. He knows he can’t really cut Phil’s jugular with a razor like this, but it’s in the back of his mind anyway.

“Have you really never shaved me before?” Phil asks, out of the blue. Dan glances at his eyes. “Never once? Not even in Manchester?” 

Dan rinses. There’s some hair stuck. It’s kind of gross, which seems an odd thing to be grossed out by after the numerous Phil bodily functions he’s encountered over the years. 

“Why Manchester in particular?” He asks, returning to Phil’s face. He’s almost done. 

“Dunno. Seems like a sexy thing?”

‘Course Phil thinks this is sexy right after Dan’s been thinking about cutting his jugular and making him bleed out on the floor.

“Sure.” He moves away to let Phil get to the sink and splash water on his face. “Is it sexy to you?” He asks suddenly, noticing a kind of look about Phil. 

A shrug. “Maybe, in a weird way?” He’s entirely shameless about it, not worried at all Dan will think he’s weird. Dan’s insides warm like he’s just had a hot chocolate.

He stands behind Phil and reaches around to get the moisturizer on his fingers. “Let me,” he says, resting his head on Phil’s chin. 

Phil leans back into him. It _is_ kind of sexy, now that it’s done. Not the usual sexy. Not even sexy. Hot, maybe. No, not that either. 

“Thanks.” Phil closes his eyes as Dan rubs the moisturerizer in with gentle circles. 

It’s like _knowing_ and _trusting_ and _after sex_. 

“Oh,” Dan says quietly.

“Huh?” 

He feels himself turn a little pink. He caps the moisturizer and gives Phil a gentle squeeze. 

Phil looks at him in the mirror expectantly. 

“It’s like...after sex.”

Phil smiles. “Yeah. It is.” 

Dan hides his embarrassing cheeks in Phil’s neck. Phil laughs, turning around and prying Dan out, cupping his jaw, smoothing the pad of his thumb over the extra rosey part on Dan’s jaw. 

“I like that a lot.” 

Dan shakes his head. He feels very, very seen. “I’m just glad I didn’t make you bleed out on the floor.”

Phil groans. “I knew you were thinking about that!” He shoves Dan away but goes after him in the same breath. “You’re an idiot. Thanks for the help, and not killing me, I guess.”

“Mmm.” Dan smirks. “As long as you promise not to try and shave me. I don’t want to have to get plastic surgery.”

“Excuse you!”

Dan giggles into Phil’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! :) 
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/186496302910/learning-you-still-words-805-warnings-brief)


End file.
